The present invention relates to a rocking chair frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baby rocking chair frame.
A conventional baby rocking chair frame is similar to a rocking chair frame for an adult. The conventional baby rocking chair frame cannot be detached conveniently.
An object of the present invention is to provide a baby rocking chair frame which is easily detached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baby rocking chair frame which is easily folded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baby rocking chair frame which is easily expanded.
Accordingly, a baby rocking chair frame comprises a first generally V-shaped base frame, a second generally V-shaped base frame, and a U-shaped frame. The U-shaped frame has a pair of generally cross-shaped holes, a pair of threaded apertures, and a first collar and a second collar inserted in two ends of the U-shaped frame. The first generally V-shaped base frame has a first end inserted in the first collar, and a second end having a first protruded block. The second generally V-shaped base frame has a first end inserted in the second collar, and a second end having a second protruded block. The first collar has a first through aperture to match the corresponding threaded aperture of the U-shaped frame. The second collar has a second through aperture to match the corresponding threaded aperture of the U-shaped frame. A connection device has a main block having a through hole, a connection lever having a first end pivot hole and a second pivot hole, a first slide block, a first stop mount, a first button, a second slide block, a second stop mount, and a second button. The first slide block has a first generally cross-shaped aperture, a pair of first inner grooves communicating with the first generally cross-shaped aperture, a first side lug having a first round hole, and a first head lug having a first circular hole. The first stop mount has a first flat head, a first notch, and a first round aperture. The second slide block has a second generally cross-shaped aperture, a pair of second inner grooves communicating with the second generally cross-shaped aperture, a second side lug having a second round hole, and a second head lug having a second circular hole. The second stop mount has a second flat head, a second notch, and a second round aperture. The connection lever passes through the through hole of the main block. The second end of the first generally V-shaped base frame is inserted in the first generally cross-shaped aperture of the first slide block. The second end of the second generally V-shaped base frame is inserted in the second generally cross-shaped aperture of the second slide block. The connection lever is connected to the first side lug and the second side lug. The first head lug is inserted in the first notch of the first stop mount. The second head lug is inserted in the second notch of the second stop mount. The first button fastens the first stop mount and the first head lug together. The second button fastens the second stop mount and the second head lug together.